A New Life
by Skellington24
Summary: Harry turns 18 and gets a huge surprise. James Potter wasn't his birth-father, and he'd matured as some sort of half-demon. Without knowing anything about mates or bonding, Harry acts on impulse, causing problems for himself... So the usual to be fair, but gayer. I suck at summaries, leave me alone :'(
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A New Dad**

 _(Severus Snape)_

It was laying on my desk for 18 years. The neat script on the envelope scaring me as soon as it was delivered, I'd refused to open it out of anger and then grief. But the war was over. The Dark Lord was destroyed and the Potters had been avenged. It was time for me to get over my issues with Lily, and read the letter that may have been her goodbye to me. I still owed her that.

My hands shook as I reread the letter. I stared at Lily's elegant script, but couldn't wrap my head around the words. It didn't make sense, none of it made sense. He looked so much like James, he had to be his son, so there was no other possibility. James' face with Lily's eyes, everyone had said it. Then why did Lily sound so sure in her letter, so sure that James couldn't have kids? It was all just too crazy. Harry couldn't be my son, it was biologically impossible.

I mean, sometimes Lily and I would talk about it, I mean I was always a healthy person, so she kept saying we'd have healthy kids if I weren't gay. She always begged me to be a sperm donor, if for some reason whoever she married couldn't have kids, and I'd always agreed because she was my dearest friend and someone I'd trust to mother my children, but how the hell did she manage to get any of it. I'd never given her any.

"But it still might not be true," I said to myself. "I have to know, it'll eat away at me inside if I don't."

I stormed out of my living room, grabbing my coat on my way out the door. It was quite cold for a day in July, even if it was the 31st. I stopped in my tracks, it was July 31st, Harry's birthday. A quick detour to Diagon Alley would be necessary. But what would he want, I barely know him. Some dad I am. Well, maybe am. Merlin, it's so confusing not knowing. And how am I meant to see him, his Godfather will no doubt stand in my way, but hopefully, Lupin can calm him down when I just show up out of blue, enough to make him listen anyway.

 _ **~o0o~**_

Ron and Hermione sat down on the end of Harry's bed, looking at him anxiously with his birthday presents in their laps. Harry smiled at them, reaching out to take his presents off them. Ron handed him a small rectangular parcel that was flexible like clothing. _Oh, Merlin, please don't be another jumper,_ Harry thought. He slowly unwrapped the present, a sigh breaking through his lips as he held up a red and yellow scarf. He wrapped it around his neck and thanked Ron, well he told him to thank his mum.

"No problem mate," Ron smiled.

"Here you go Harry," Hermione smiled, handing Harry the parcel in her hands.

Harry could tell she'd got him a book, it wasn't hard to guess from the shape and hardcover, and because Hermione always bought him a book. It was her way of keeping him smart. Harry opened it with a smile on his face, loving the normality of the presents, it was the only thing that was still normal for him these days. He looked at the book " _Mythical Creatures According To Rubeus Hagrid_ ". Harry grinned, laughing to himself that Hagrid had finally done something for himself. Hermione smiled, glad Harry liked his present.

"So Harry, about that…" She started.

Until they heard yelling from Sirius downstairs, "What the fuck is that wanker doing here?"

Hermione gaped at Harry, but he just shrugged. Harry guessed someone Sirius didn't like was here, but that doesn't narrow it down, it could be anyone in the Ministry. Hermione nodded, and Ron laughed. After that scream, there was just muffled yelling.

"Anyway, like I was saying," Hermione continued. "That message you sent us sounded urgent, are you alright?"

"Yeah mate," Ron agreed. "It was a proper cry for help, what was the problem?"

Harry explained that it didn't matter, the problem was over and that they could see he was fine. But they pressed on, saying he sounded worried when he'd called them, so to just tell them. Harry closed his eyes, remembering that morning when he'd woken up with wings sprouting out his back and blood-red eyes. Not the usual look he sported in the bathroom mirror when he woke up.

"Well, when I woke up this morning, I headed to the bathroom for a shower like I do every morning, and when I walked past the bathroom mirror, I noticed these wings sticking out of my shoulder blades, at first I thought I was seeing things, but then I felt them. Then my eyes started to go red, and I started to panic. That's when I called you, but that woke Sirius up. I prayed in head for them to go away, so Sirius wouldn't see them, and they were gone. As I started to relax, my eyes went back to normal, and just in time for him to storm in."

"So, why did it happen?" Ron asked.

"I wish I knew," Harry frowned.

Sirius barged into the room, scowling. Harry felt Ron and Hermione jump, but he just raised his eyebrows at his Godfather. Sirius walked over, visibly calming down, and sat beside Harry. He asked Harry if he could take a few strands of his hair because without it the 'bastard' downstairs wouldn't leave. Harry nodded, asking why he needed it, and who was downstairs.

"No one you should worry about," Sirius smiled. "He's going to do a little test, then I'm going to get angry and throw him out."

Sirius stroked his head softly, and Harry winced when he yanked out some of his hair. Harry grumbled, rubbing it better, as Sirius laughed at him. Sirius left, in a better mood than when he came in, and Hermione and Ron looked at Harry expectantly.

"Well, are we going or what," Ron laughed.

"Thought you'd never ask," Harry grinned.

After descending the staircase in silence, Harry pressed his ear against the living room door, leaving room for his friends to follow his lead. They couldn't hear much to the first few minutes until Sirius kicked off again. He was yelling about their visitor being a liar, that there was nothing wrong with James, and that Harry was the spitting image of him too.

"Yes Sirius, you've already said that about fifty times," Remus growled. "But Lily sounds certain in Snape's letter, so please honey, shut up and let him finish."

Sirius mumbled curse words, stressing about a 'pointless paternity test'. Harry's world slowed as he pieced together the words, and he thought...he didn't know what to think. On the one hand, Harry had looked up to James Potter his whole life, making him proud was the reason he fought so hard in the war. And he looked just like him. But James was dead, if he wasn't Harry's biological dad, maybe his dad was still alive. Maybe he had a chance to know him, to have a dad for once. He was so emotionally confused in minutes.

"Woah, what does that mean?" Sirius asked.

"It means positive," Remus answered. "James isn't Harry's dad."

"I am."

Harry could tell who was, he didn't even need to see the man, he recognised Snape by his voice. The change in his friends' facial expressions meant they knew too, Ron looked sick to his stomach, and Hermione looked concerned. Harry's mind went blank, he didn't know how to react to news like this, he'd always hated Snape, but he never really had the chance to feel any different. And this was his chance to have a dad.

"What are you going to tell him?" Remus breathed.

"Nothing, he's better off thinking James is his father, at least he doesn't hate him," Snape said, much to the other men's surprise. "I can look out for him at school, but he wouldn't want me as his father."

Harry scowled. He was 18 now, old enough to make his own decisions and he was sick of other people choosing his path in life. He wasn't about to let Snape make this one for him. He pushed Ron and Hermione to the side, and opened the living room door. The three men turned to him in shock, but he just glared at Snape, holding back tears that threatened to fall and embarrass him.

"Don't I get a say," he spat.

Snape stood straight, trying to not let the awkward tension surface, "Hello Harry."

"Hey dad," Harry stressed the last word, wanting to be heard. "Or would you rather I didn't call you that?"

There was silence in the room as Harry and Snape stared at each other, neither one of them saying anything. Snape looked at Harry, really looked at him, and his mind wondered as he looked at his son, his flesh and blood. He smiled at Harry, who looked at him in shock. He'd never seen Snape with emotion on his face, it was usually impassive and plain, a spy hiding his thoughts.

"If that's how you want to think of me," Snape smiled.

Harry thought. He didn't know if he liked Snape yet, but the look on his face showed there was more to him than Harry knew. Harry nodded, after all, if Snape was his biological father, he was going to act like it. Snape relaxed, asking Harry if he wanted to spend some time together, just an hour or two, so they could talk things over. Harry nodded, insisting he got dressed first because it wasn't natural for wizards to walk around in their PJ bottoms.

 _ **~o0o~**_

Snape took Harry to a little café in Diagon Alley, where they sat outside in the sunlight, which smiled on them as they had left Grimmauld Place. At first, there was an awkward silence, two people who used to hate each other but became family minutes before, until Snape asked Harry if he'd heard about the eighth year for Harry's year to do their exams. Harry had already sent back his acceptation letter, agreeing to go back to Hogwarts, and asking if Snape knew who else was going.

"Well I shouldn't say, but I won't tell if you don't," Snape grinned. "Not many people are going back, and it's mostly Gryffindors, but they're redoing the sorting ceremony for your year, it's meant to mark a new year, seen as you are the first set of eighth years."

Harry nodded, pondering what house he'd get sorted into, because in his first year the Sorting Hat wanted him in Slytherin, but he protested. Maybe if he didn't protest, and honestly didn't care if he was in Gryffindor again, the Sorting Hat would put him in Slytherin. The tea they'd ordered came over, and Harry remembered his ordeal that morning.

"Hey, ummm…." Harry mumbled. "This morning was a little strange, I woke up…different."

"Oh, you're definitely my son," Snape smiled comfortingly. "You see, my father wasn't a muggle, he was a half demon, and so am I, which means…"

"So am I," Harry grinned.

Snape explained that because Harry had turned 18, he'd reached his full demonic growth, and now the demon half of him was surfacing. He'd already met the wings and seemed to control them well, his eyes would turn red when he was angry, scared or panicked, any intense negative emotions, but he'd also start to feel drawn to someone. Harry didn't understand the last part, seen as he hadn't felt any different toward anyone. Snape explained that demons had a sense for people, they could find their perfect mate or soulmate, and that person would become very special to him. He'd just want to be near them, to spend his life with them in whatever way he was allowed, though he'd want to intimate with them.

"After the bond between a demon and his mate has been made, you'll be happier when you're around them, but if you are separated for too long, you'll be in pain, and grow weak, like a vampire without blood. It becomes you're biggest weakness."

"And how do you make a bond, just so I'm prepared," Harry asked.

"Intercourse," Snape blushed.

"Oh, right," Harry stuttered. "Anything else I need to know?"

"No. Wait, yes," Snape smiled. "Our anatomy is different to normal people, like the wings in our backs. And, even though we're men, there's a chance the demon gene allows us to…get pregnant."

"Wow, I'll need to be careful then," Harry frowned.

"Now, I should probably get you home, or Sirius will have another reason to hate me."

Snape took Harry back home and agreed to meet him on Platform 9 1/3 the following day. Harry hugged him, taking Snape by surprise, and hurried back inside to the warm, and to his dinner, leaving his father stunned by shock on the doorstep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A New House**

Harry looked up at the empty cage on top of his wardrobe, and he thought of Hedwig. He really missed her, but sadly she died to protect him. Loads for people died to protect him, Dora Tonks, Percy Weasley…even Luna. Lots of people he cared about. If it wasn't for Severus Snape helping Sirius fake his death, Harry's Godfather would no doubt be dead. Sirius even saved Severus from dying, but that still didn't mean they were friends, not even close.

"Ready to go kiddo," Sirius asked from the door.

Harry nodded. The plan was that Sirius and Remus would drive him to King's Cross Station, where Severus would meet him to wish him luck before apparating to Hogsmeade ahead of the train to get something before he went to Hogwarts. Sirius grabbed Harry's trunks and they headed down the stairs. Remus greeted Harry with a note and a cage. The cage contained a small snowy owl, and it reminded Harry of Hedwig. But he'd already got a new broom off them, and even Severus had already given him something, a potions book.

"Before you ask, the card doesn't have the sender's name, so I don't know who it's from." Remus smiled, handing Harry the little note.

 ** _Dear Harry Potter,_**

 ** _This will probably arrive late, but I wanted to wish you a happy birthday. The owl is well trained, and just a baby, so you can have them for longer. Hopefully, the fact it's a snowy owl brings back happy memories for you, and try to take better care of this one, it's a pedigree._**

"Wow," Harry grinned. "I love it, reminds me of Hedwig."

"Seems like that was the plan," Sirius smiled, reading over Harry's shoulder. "Do you recognise the handwriting or anything?"

"No," Harry frowned. "Remus?"

Remus thought for a moment, observing the handwriting again. He said that it looked familiar, but he couldn't remember who'd written it. He remembered it from Hogwarts and suggested Harry put the note in his pocket so he could ask Snape. Harry nodded, agreeing with the idea as he stared at his new owl. Whoever had sent the gift was very thoughtful, and he wanted to know who to thank.

"Well, let's hit the road bitches," Sirius grinned.

 _ **~o0o~**_

"Have you got everything you need?" Snape asked.

Harry nodded, smiling brightly as he thought of how normal his life was becoming, as he stood on the platform saying goodbye to his dad. He took the note out of his pocket, explaining the whole situation to his dad as he passed him the parchment, asking if he knew who sent it. Severus scanned the note, chuckled and handed it back.

"I know who wrote it, I've been marking their work for seven years," He laughed. "And you can tell by his attitude, the owl came from Draco Malfoy."

Harry gaped at him, wondering what had possessed Malfoy to send him any sort of gift for his birthday. But for some reason Harry couldn't place, he got shivers as he thought of Draco. He hugged his father goodbye, even though he knew he'd see him at school anyway, and everyone on the whole of Platform 9 1/3 stared at them.

"See you later son," Severus grinned.

"Bye dad," Harry chuckled.

Harry walked off, boarding the train and waiting in the third compartment in, which was always their compartment, to wait for Ron and Hermione. When they finally showed up, Hermione started asking Harry questions about the wings thing, and tea with Snape. Harry told them both all about his little inheritance from Snape, and about how much they bonded over their little tea session. Ron comment on the public display of affection, and they all had a good laugh.

"And Harry, there was an owl with your name on it, was that Snape's present?" Hermione questioned.

"No, he got me a potions book, which I think was meant as help," Harry laughed. "The owl came this morning, from a mysterious sender, but my dad knew who it was by the handwriting. I didn't think Draco Malfoy was that thoughtful."

Harry's friends were stunned by the name, and it just got worse after they read the note. Hermione could see Malfoy's attitude in the note as she read it, and the boys agreed. Ron asked why Harry hadn't thrown it away, seen as it was a gift from Malfoy.

"Because Ronald, you can't throw an owl in the bin," Hermione grumbled. "Idiot."

Harry laughed, thinking why Malfoy had sent the owl in the first place. As far as Harry knew, they still hated each other, so why would Malfoy waste his time and money buying Harry a present. Harry was in deep thought for the duration of the train ride, but that didn't matter to Ron and Hermione, seen as they were too wrapped up in each other to notice Harry's silence.

 _ **~o0o~**_

All the eighth years were left outside for the first years' sorting ceremony, and most of them were too nervous to speak. They were all worried about whether or not they'd be sorted into the same houses, but Harry noticed that Snape was right, it was mostly Gryffindors. Cho Chang and Markus Belby were the only Ravenclaws to come back, and the only Hufflepuffs were Justin Finch-Fletchley and Susan Bones. There was a fair handful of Slytherins, Gregory Goyle, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson…and Draco Malfoy. Harry's eyes stopped at Draco and stayed there. It was as if Harry's world had shifted, and all he could do was stare at the gorgeous wizard only a few yards away from him.

"I hope I'm still in Gryffindor," Seamus smirked. "And I hope Headmistress McGonagall lets me blow something up again, like the Slytherin dorms."

Harry rolled his eyes to the Heavens, praying for divine intervention. At that moment, Seamus headed towards the Slytherins and fell flat on his face. The eighth years burst out laughing, and Harry walked over to help Seamus up, with a huge grin covering his face.

"I guess that's just karma," Harry smiled. "The universe's way of telling you to shut up."

Hagrid opened the big double doors, and the eighth years filtered through, feeling the gaze of the entire school on them as they walked. Harry stood by his friends, and Neville Longbottom came to stand with them, nervous but steady. Professor McGonagall explain to the school why the eighth years were there, and that to mark the new year, they'd resort the students.

"First up, Gregory Goyle." Hagrid summoned.

The Sorting Hat was placed on his head, and you could tell how nervous he was as he waited. After a few seconds, the Hat bellowed 'Hufflepuff', and Gregory took a sigh of relief, clearly he didn't want to be a Slytherin anymore. Malfoy was up next and, no surprise, he was sorted into Slytherin. Harry thought green suited the blonde, and he noticed just how nice Malfoy's shape was as he headed to his seat at the Slytherin Table. Harry shook the thoughts from his head as Theodore Nott was sorted into Ravenclaw. No shock when Parkinson or Zabini were put in Slytherin. The original Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students remained in their houses, and the last house up was Gryffindor.

"Seamus Finnigan," Hagrid called.

The Hat was placed on his head, and soon proclaimed, "Gryffindor."

Hermione was also sorted back into Gryffindor, and then Neville was called up to the stool. He shakily sat down, taking deep breaths as the Sorting Hat sat on his head. It took longer than the others and then declared Neville a Slytherin. Harry knew Neville enough to know he had an internal meltdown, but he remained composed and went to sit at the Slytherin Table. Harry knew he was next, and he'd spent all night thinking about what the hat had said in first year. He didn't think it was right to leave Neville on his own in Slytherin and decided that maybe he was ready to go to Slytherin, like the Hat intended in first year.

"Harry Potter."

The Great Hall erupted in whispers as Harry strode to the stool, and before the hat was actually placed on his head, it called out Slytherin. The Gryffindor Table gasped, the whole hall did, and the whispers got louder. But Harry refused to acknowledge it, as he headed over to his table and sat down next to a shocked Neville, who clearly wasn't worried about himself anymore.

"What, did you really think I'd leave you on your own?" Harry grinned. "I'm always here for you pal, you know that."

The last two Gryffindors were sorted, and they remained in Gryffindor. That's when McGonagall started the feast, and most people were too focused on food to gossip. Harry noticed the Heads of Houses talking to Headmistress McGonagall, and raised an eyebrow at his dad, who winked at him and carried on his convocation.

"Well Nev," Harry smiled. "Let's eat."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A New Friend**

All the eighth years had to wait for everyone else to leave after dinner, there was no room in the dormitories for them anymore, and so they needed to go elsewhere, to a different tower. The heads of houses led them to the East Tower, where all the houses would stay together, hopefully without killing each other. The first floor was Gryffindor, the second was Hufflepuff, the third was Ravenclaw and Slytherin was last, right at the top.

Harry tried to think positively about it, it might be a long walk but it had the best view. His eyes wondered over to Malfoy, who was watching him closely, stroking his lower lip as if deep in thought. Harry blushed but didn't understand his reaction. It would be easy to lose himself thinking about those lips. The teachers stopped us in the Common Room, and Snape moved forward.

"Your names have been scribed on the dorm doors, each room is either a single or a double, and don't worry, boys aren't mixed with girls. Now does anyone have any questions?"

"I have one sir," Seamus frowned. "The Sorting Hat must be drunk, it put Harry in Slytherin."

Harry groaned, rubbing his temples. He should have been expecting this, but he hadn't planned that far ahead. He asked Seamus if he moaned when everyone else got sorted, and why he couldn't just get over it like everyone else was pretending to do. Seamus gaped at him, before glaring. Snape stepped in as Seamus reached for his wand, warning Seamus not to lay a finger on his son or there'd be hell to pay. Everyone gaped, even the other teachers, but Harry just sniggered.

"Have fun, son," he smiled on his way out.

"You too dad," Harry grinned.

The other teachers followed him out, probably to rant a load of questions at him. Harry ran for the stairs, seen as he knew the others would do the same. Obviously, everyone followed him but broke off at their houses floor. Eventually, Harry was practically alone and started to search the doors for his room. It was the last one he looked at, one he shared with Draco Malfoy.

"Well, let's try to get along Potter, or is it Snape now?" Malfoy smiled.

"Officially still Potter, but I don't mind either, I'm not ashamed of my family." Harry smiled sourly.

He opened the door, thanking Merlin that he didn't freeze up at Malfoy's sweet, sexy voice. Harry was beginning to get angry with himself, he hated Malfoy, so why was he thinking of him like he was. Harry tried to clear his mind by emptying the contents of his trunks into the conveniently placed dresser. Malfoy started to go through his trunk, sorting his clothes into piles before putting them away. Harry finished first, and sat down on his bed, putting pictures on his bedside table.

"Look, let's just cut the bullshit," Malfoy frowned. "We're in the same house, we share a dorm room, let's just try and cut the shit."

"What, like be friends?" Harry smiled. "Sure, why not?"

Malfoy grinned, and for some reason, the fact he was happy made Harry happier. It was really starting to piss Harry off. And that's when it hit him. Severus had explained the whole soulmate situation to Harry, and that he would feel different around his soulmate. And Harry knew one thing for sure, the way he felt towards Malfoy was nowhere near normal.

"That has to be it," Harry mumbled.

"What?"

Harry looked up to see Malfoy staring at him in confusion, and Harry realised he'd said something aloud. He stuttered an excuse to go see his dad and scurried away before Malfoy could say anything else. He could guess the reason behind his feelings, but he wanted them confirmed. To do that, he needed to talk to his dad.

~o0o~

Harry knocked on the door of Snape's office and waited for a response. After a while, Snape came to the door and invited Harry in. His expression was full of concern, but he waited patiently of Harry to get comfortable in his surroundings and open up to his dad. Harry took a deep steady breath and tried to relax. He turned to his father and explained why he'd come. He mentioned how he was thinking of Malfoy, and that when he made him smile, it was like Harry had sparked a light in himself.

"Well, we both know what this means," Severus grinned. "You've found your soulmate."

"But it can't be him, it just can't," Harry frowned. "I hate him, he's made my life hell."

"And you've done the same." Severus reasoned. "Every time he insulted you, you retaliated, and vice versa."

Harry thought that over and agreed, they'd been as bad as each other over the years. But still, soulmate was a bit hard to believe, they were barely friends. Harry asked his dad about his soulmate, and Snape acknowledged that he'd met his special person, but that he'd never acted on it.

"But why?"

"Because Harry, this person isn't just too young for me, they're also a student here," Snape frowned. "It wouldn't be right."

"Neither is hurting yourself," Harry scowled. "You should give it a try none the less, and maybe they like you back."

"Maybe, I caught them staring at my ass the whole of sixth year. But that's not the point," Severus smiled. "Just go back to your dorm, and if you're sure you don't love him by the morning, then fine. But if you're mind hasn't changed, and you still feel for him, you can come to see me a lunch tomorrow, I'll be in here."

Harry nodded and hugged his dad goodnight. It was nice to have a dad, someone who's always there for you, whenever you need them. Harry left Snape in peace and headed back the dorm, hoping he wouldn't have to explain his disappearing act to his no doubt pissed off roommate.

~o0o~

Harry opened the door, noticing the lights were turned off, so he quietly closed the door behind him. Turning back to face the sleeping blonde, he took the time to really look at him, and Merlin he was gorgeous. Harry only wished he could reach out and touch his smooth skin, but that would just wake Draco up. There was no way Harry could be in love with him, but he could tell what he was feeling.

"What have you done to me," Harry whispered.

He crept over to his wardrobe and winced as the door creaked. Harry turned around and Draco grunted, turning over but remaining asleep. Harry breathed a sigh of relief and grabbed a pair of pyjama bottoms to sleep in. Harry never slept in a shirt, it just made him feel restricted. He yawned, crawling into bed and falling asleep, thinking of Malfoy and how much he changed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A New Crush**

When Harry woke up the following morning, Draco wasn't in bed. He turned his head to see Draco getting his school uniform together. In his underwear. Harry's eyes were drawn to the blonde's ass, and how firm in looked. Harry desperately wanted to go over and grab it but restrained himself. He wanted to talk to his father about it before he acted on anything.

"Morning Harry," Draco smiled.

"Oh er, morning Draco," Harry smiled, hoping Draco didn't know what he was thinking.

"I'll wait for you downstairs in the Common Room unless you wanna walk with Weasley and Granger?"

Harry shook his head, no doubt Ron and Hermione would want to rant to him about Slytherin, and Harry just couldn't be asked for it. He got up and ran into the bathroom when Draco had his back turned. Harry called through the door that he was just having a quick shower, and Draco said he'd wait.

When Harry showered quickly and dried his hair as soon as he was out. He wrapped a towel around his waist and left the bathroom. To his surprise, Draco was waiting in their room, rather than in the Common Room. Harry wanted to cover his torso with his hands, but he knew the towel would fall down, and that would be worse.

"Well then," Draco blushed. "See you in a bit."

Draco left, leaving Harry in the middle of the room, standing awkwardly. Harry used a charm to quickly dry his body and tried to hurry as he got dressed. When his clothes were finally on he rushed downstairs and found Draco whispering to Pansy while Blaise and Neville were sharing Herbology tips. Neville smiled at Harry, and they all headed off to the Great Hall together.

~o0o~

The doors to the Great Hall opened, and Harry walked in with his new entourage, and the whole room fell silent. Harry was getting sick of the attention, so he nudged Neville with a smile and headed to the Slytherin Table. Draco came up on his other side and asked what lessons Harry had, and Draco's soft voice nearly made Harry forget.

"I've got Transfiguration, Defence Against the Dark Arts and Potions before lunch, then Divination, Care of Magical Creatures, Muggle Studies and Charms." Harry smiled. "How about you?"

"Well, Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Potions, then Divination, Transfiguration, Astronomy and Alchemy."

Harry smiled, he had three lessons with Draco, and that was very good for him. It meant he could stare at him without getting caught because Draco focuses more on work than Harry. They sat next to each other and discussed why they'd chosen those subjects. Harry looked across to the Gryffindor Table, where Ron was grumpy and Hermione was looking at him concerned. He knew he had all his lessons with his friends, and would talk to them then. Other than that, he was focused on Draco, the way his mouth moved when he spoke, how nice he was to Harry now, and wished he knew how to tell Draco he fancied him.

~o0o~

Draco and Harry walked to Potions together, laughing about something Snape had done. Harry liked seeing his dad as a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, seen as that's what he'd wanted to be for a long time. They were still joking around when they got to the Potions Classroom. Slughorn welcomed them in and told them to partner up at a workbench. They went to sit together, and Slughorn ordered the class to brew a cauldron of Antidote to Uncommon Poisons. Draco got straight down to business, opening the book and starting the potion. Harry liked how bossy Draco was when it came to Potions, it was kind of hot.

"Harry Potter," Slughorn smiled. "Could you put my Demonstration Cauldron away, thank you, my boy."

Harry smiled, leaving Draco to carry the huge cauldron, which turned out to be a problem. Harry was very strong, so lifting it wasn't a problem, the problem was that he didn't know where he was going. He asked Slughorn where he wanted it and was pushed in the right direction, but that meant he slammed into Draco. They both toppled over, and the Cauldron rolled off into the cupboard.

"Well, it's in the cupboard," Draco grinned, from under Harry.

"Haha, it practically put itself away," Harry laughed. "Sorry."

"It's alright, but you can get off me now."

Harry blushed, and rolled off Draco, getting himself up. He offered Draco a hand and helped Draco up. Everyone else in the class was staring at them, and they separated completely. Even after that little incident, they still finished first. As a reward, Professor Slughorn let them leave lesson early, so they packed up and left. Draco turned towards the Great Hall, but Harry turned back to Defence Against the Dark Arts.

"Where are you going?" Draco frowned.

"My dad wants to talk to me," Harry smiled. "Nothing to worry about, just save me a seat at lunch ok?"

~o0o~

Harry went to see his dad and admitted that he was right and that Draco was always in his mind. Snape smiled, glad to see Harry in love with someone who deserved his love. Snape's only issue was that Harry hadn't acted on his feelings, and insisted that he did, as soon as he could.

"So, you want to see me with Draco, you want to see me happy?" Harry grinned.

"Of course I do," Snape smiled, patting Harry's shoulder.

"Then tell me who you like, I'll tell them you need to talk to them tonight, and you have to be happy too."

Snape wanted to protest, he really did, but he knew how stubborn Harry was, and he actually wanted to be shown some affection. He told Harry his soulmate was Neville Longbottom, and Harry's bottom jaw hit the floor. He'd noticed Neville staring at Snape before, but he didn't think his dad's butt was in his friend's eye line. Harry agreed to tell Neville and try and admit his feelings to Draco subtly, with harmless touches and little compliments.

~o0o~

Harry sat down next to Draco at dinner, and filled his plate with his favourites, making sure he brushed hands with Draco once or twice. Draco wouldn't react to the touches, but his eyes would shift to Harry, who'd look down and smile. The next touch was halfway through dinner when everyone was focused on an incident at the Teachers' Table, and Draco had some food in the corner of his mouth.

"You've got something there," Harry smiled.

He wiped the food away from Draco's lips and sucked his finger into his mouth as Draco stared at him in surprise. Harry went back to his dinner, and 'accidently' brushed his hand on Draco's as he reached for something else to eat. He complimented Draco's skin, saying it was smooth like silk, and Draco blushed. Harry was happy that no one heard his words or actions, and he excused himself to bed.

"Oh, and Neville," Harry grinned. "Professor Snape wanted to see you, I must have forgotten to mention that at lunch."

Harry walked out of the Great Hall, and all the way back to the Eighth Year Tower. He rushed right to his room and hugged himself at being able to act like that around Draco without being a wimp and chickening out. Just as Harry slumped down on his bed, Draco came through the door, and he didn't look happy.

"What the fuck are you playing at?" He scowled.

"What do you mean," Harry asked. "What have I done?"

"So you constantly touching me through dinner was all my imagination huh? And what you said about my skin, I imagined that too, did I?"

Harry blushed, shaking his head, and looking into Draco's eyes. He expressed to Draco that he thought it would have been a good way to show him that Harry liked him, and maybe see if Draco felt the same. Draco gaped at Harry, saying nothing, and Harry started to lose his nerve. He made an excuse about seeing Hermione about homework and tried to leave, but Draco grabbed his arm. When Harry turned back, Draco pushed him against the nearest vertical surface, which was a bedpost, and Harry was sure he'd get punched. His eyes clenched in preparation until he felt something light and warm peck his cheek. He opened his eyes just as Draco planted his lips on Harry's. Harry closed his eyes again, and fireworks lit in his stomach as he realised he was being kissed. Kissed by Draco Malfoy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: A New Romance**

 _(Neville Longbottom)_

I shook as I headed to Professor Snape's office, wondering what I'd done to make him want to see me. I frowned as I relived the day in my head, and I remembered he caught me staring at him, well his butt anyway. I couldn't explain what had happened in fourth year, but since then I've been looking at my professor a lot more, and not just his face. When I got to the door, I knocked gently and stood there as Snape opened it.

"Oh, Neville," Snape stared. "Hey there."

"Harry said you wanted to see me," I frowned.

"Of course he did," Snape rolled his eyes. "Come on in, we have to talk."

Snape stepped aside to let me in and directed me to sit at his desk. I sat down steadily, but my hands still shook as I faced my Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. Snape explained that he'd noticed I wasn't as focused in class. I panicked and started to babble, saying that I was sorry for staring, but that I haven't been able to stop it since my fourth year.

"Staring?" He asked.

I gaped, think I'd said more than I should, and embarrassed that I'd practically just told him I'm interested in him. I looked away, blush burning across my face, and Snape came to crouch next to me, resting his hand on my knee. He told me it was alright for me to talk to him, that he was someone I could trust, and that's when I just did it. I didn't plan on it, I just kissed him. He was so surprised he fell over, and I nearly fell with him. He looked up at me in shock, and I lost every ounce of my courage, so I scurried away and left him in shock, just running back to my room.

 _ **~o0o~**_

"Wait, what are we doing?" Harry panted when his lips broke away from Draco's.

"What do you mean?" Draco grinned. "You said you liked me, so what's the problem?"

Harry pushed Draco back, his hands squarely on Draco's chest, moved away from him. Draco just stared at Harry confused, not understanding Harry's reaction, and asking why Harry was acting like he was. Harry was so confused, he knew how he felt about Draco, but he'd never looked at another man before, and now he was kissing one. He had his back to Draco and felt him come up behind him, putting a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"If I'm going too fast, I'm sorry," Draco frowned. "It's just that, I got really excited, and I just couldn't help it."

"It's not your fault, it's mine," Harry blushed. "I hadn't even looked at another guy until I came back to school and saw you."

Draco sighed, he still didn't understand what was happening. He begged Harry to turn around to talk to him, so Harry turned to look him in the eyes. He could help himself, just looking into Draco's eyes he knew what Draco wanted, and a part of him didn't mind, but a big part wanted to give him what he wanted.

"Screw it."

Harry threw himself at Draco, crashing their lips together, and Draco immediately pushed him against the door and pressed their bodies together. When Harry felt Draco pull away, Harry grabbed his hair and pulled back to him. Draco groaned in his throat and grabbed Harry's ass. Harry gasped against Draco lips, and Draco moved to kiss along his neck, sucking and licking along his neck. That when Draco pulled back, and pulled Harry towards the bed, pushing him down.

"It's a little hot in here," Draco grinned.

He pushed his robes off his shoulders and slowly started to undo his buttons. Harry's eyes couldn't help but follow Draco's hands down his torso, biting his lip and groaning at Draco seductive smile. Soon enough, Draco opened his shirt, showing off his muscled body. He reached out to Harry, who stood up mesmerised, and Draco moved Harry's hand to brush over his body.

"You're so hot," Harry breathed.

Draco stripped Harry's clothes off too, and when they were both standing there in their underwear, Draco asked Harry if he was sure he wanted to go through with sex, seen as Draco didn't mind, but Harry nodded and removed his boxers, so Draco did the same. They kissed each other again, and Draco lightly pushed Harry back on the bed and crawled between his legs. Harry smiled up at him, positive that as long as Draco was happy, then Harry would do anything.

 _ **~o0o~**_

 _(Draco Malfoy)_

I woke up in the middle of the night, with Harry cuddled up to my side, and I smiled. For a very long time, I'd wanted to be with Harry, but I'd never thought I'd deserved him. He was gorgeous, smart, brave, and everything I could ever want. I reached out to touch his sweet face, and my left arm caught my eye. I stared in disgust at the Dark Mark staining my skin and put it back down. That's why I didn't deserve Harry, he was the Saviour of the Wizarding World, and I was an ex-Death Eater, he deserved better than me.

"This can't happen, baby," I whispered to Harry.

I crawled out of Harry's bed, and grabbed a piece of parchment, scribbling a quick note for Harry to read in the morning, and placed it on his bedside table. I took one last look at his beautiful face, and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead, before climbing back into my own bed, and facing away from Harry, and trying to fall asleep in the cold.

 _ **~o0o~**_

Harry woke up with a big yawn, stretching out, but not feeling Draco next to him. He opened his eyes, and couldn't see Draco, not in his bed or Draco's, but he heard the shower from the bathroom. Harry smiled, he felt a little sore, but happy, until he saw a note on his bedside time. He picked it up, no idea what it was, and read it's neat familiar script.

 ** _Dearest Harry,_**

 ** _I'm sorry about last night, we rushed through this before thinking about it. But now I have thought about it, and being together is a very bad idea, so I'm sorry but last night won't happen again. I hope you can eventually forgive me, and we can be friends again, but we can never be more than that._**

 ** _From Draco._**

A tear fell down Harry's cheek as he read the letter, and he couldn't hold back the rest as they fell. Harry scrunched the letter up, and threw it at the bathroom door, just as Draco left it. The paper hit him in the face, and he stood there stunned for a second. Harry turned away, casting a cleaning charm on himself, and heading to his discarded uniform.

"Good morning Harry," Draco mumbled.

"Burn in hell," Harry spat. "Literally, don't even talk to me."

Draco stayed silent as Harry dressed, but couldn't stay quiet for long. He begged Harry to hear him out, so he could understand why it was a bad idea. Harry turned to him, and slapped him right across the face, hoping he'd left a mark. Harry scowled that he was asking Headmistress McGonagall to move room, because he couldn't stand the sight of Draco, and never wanted to speak to him again.

"Please Harry, we have to talk about it."

Harry buttoned up his shirt and left with his tie and his robes over his arm. He was heading out of the Common Room when Ron and Hermione caught up to him, asking why he looked so angry. His eyes had gone red. Harry explained on the way to the Great Hall, leaving out certain details of last night, and what Draco had said this morning. Ron asked if Harry wanted him to kick his ass because he'd taken advantage of his best mate.

"No, he's not worth it, I'm just going to ignore him completely."

Ron nodded, agreeing with Harry's solution reluctantly, and Hermione gave him a hug. She told him that everything would work out, and that if Draco didn't come around then maybe he wasn't really Harry's soulmate. But Harry refused to give Draco the chance, it would have been fine if Draco had said they shouldn't be together before they had sex, but he didn't. He used Harry, took Harry's virginity, and made Harry think he loved him, Harry couldn't forgive him for that. And he wouldn't.

 _ **~o0o~**_

Harry's last lesson that day was Defence Against the Dark Arts, and he was glad the day was nearly over. He hadn't got the chance to see Headmistress McGonagall, so Ron was going to let him stay in his room for the night. Harry had successfully avoided Draco all day, and now he was sat next to him, copying notes from Professor Snape. Draco had said hey to him, but Harry ignored him completely, he was too busy trying to push back a blood-boiling headache. He'd had a headache all day, and he knew why it was there, but he was too stubborn to let it push him back to Draco.

When the lesson ended, Harry turned away from Draco as he stood up, which meant he got a spectacular kick in the head, that made him clutch his head and groan. This time the more he fought, the worse it got until he was actually bawling his eyes out, trying to rip out his hair, but the pain ever ended, at least until Harry blacked out from the excruciating pain.

 _ **~o0o~**_

 _(Draco Malfoy)_

I stood there in shock as Harry screamed in pain, and I just didn't know what to do. Professor Snape rushed to his son's side, just as Harry passed out. Everyone in the classroom gaped, and Snape yelled at them all to leave but stopped me when I tried. I insisted I had nothing to do with it, and that Harry had been ignoring me all day, so I couldn't have done anything.

"Look, I'm going to lay him on the workbench, and you are going to stay with him," Snape glared. "You need to hold his hand, and talk to him, it'll bring him out of this easier."

"Where are you going?" I panicked.

"To see Professor Slughorn for some potions," Snape sneered. "Now do as you are told, sit with him."

Snape stormed out of the classroom, his cape billowing behind him, and left me with Harry. I sat down at the workbench and held Harry's hand. It was cooler than normal. I brushed his hair out of his face and shook my head. I didn't understand what the hell was happening, but Snape spoke to me like it was my fault. What did I do? I thought over everything that had happened, realising that it started this morning. When Harry started avoiding me.

"Oh no, what have I done to you?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: A New Relationship**

Harry blinked his eyes open and noticed Draco looking down at him, "What the fuck are you doing?"

Draco smiled down at him, explaining that he'd passed out, and had been unconscious for about half an hour. Harry turned away from Draco, wanting him to piss off. Harry tried to pull his hand away, but Draco wouldn't let him and caught his attention. When Harry turned back to him, Draco pulled him into a kiss, but Harry pushed him away.

"Hey, you rejected me this morning, and now you want to get cosy again," Harry scowled.

"You scared the shit out of me earlier," Draco frowned. "Snape's acting like it's my fault, is it?"

Harry denied that it was Draco's fault because it wasn't. It was Harry's. At that moment, Snape re-entered the room, this two potion vials in his hands. He handed one to Harry, who gulped it down, and sighed happily. Then Snape started to scowl, demanding to know why Harry was trying to kill himself. That caught Draco's attention, and he gaped at Harry, who was refusing to look at either of them.

"Based on the look on your face, Harry hasn't been open with you, so I'll explain," Snape spat. "Harry is a half-demon, he got all his abilities when he turned 18. One of his capabilities is he can sense his soulmate, his true love, and that would be you."

"Just assuming your right," Draco frowned sceptically. "How does that have anything to do with why Harry passed out?"

"Well, being around your soulmate, you feel happier, and making them happy would make you happy. So I'm just assuming you and my son had an active night last night because it's the only way to form the bond between demon and mate. Once the bond is made, if the demon's away from their mate too long, they get painful headaches, and get weak."

"And Harry's been avoiding me all day," Draco glared, turning his anger to Harry.

Harry just sat there in silence, until his father ordered him to explain himself. Then he let loose on his anger and his eyes flamed, practically screaming that Draco was the one who didn't want to be together, Draco was the one who thought it was better to wait until after they had sex to say he wasn't interested. He was only putting himself through pain because he refused to forgive Draco for using him as he did, and the pain relief wasn't worth it if he had to go anywhere near the sleazy wanker.

Snape thought for a moment, "I'm going to lock you two in here because you need to resolve your issues."

Snape rushed out of the door, leaving Harry with Draco, who was just frowning at the floor. Harry sat up and held his head when it throbbed, groaning a little. Draco whispered an apology, but Harry snorted at it. Draco repeated his apology, louder than before, but Harry continued to ignore him. Draco thought about giving up but knew Harry would ignore him, then Harry would get hurt again.

"About what you said," Draco frowned. "I didn't…I didn't use you. I just couldn't think when you were kissing me, or when we…you know."

"Whatever, I still don't like you." Harry glared.

"Look, it's not that I'm not interested, I actually do like you," Draco smiled. "But it wouldn't work."

That made Harry angry because he hated it when other people made decisions for him, so he growled, asking just why it wouldn't have worked. Draco pulled up his left sleeve, showing Harry his faded Dark Mark. He explained that the Saviour of the Wizarding World couldn't be with an ex-Death Eater, that it just wasn't possible. Harry scowled.

"Who do you think you are?" Harry sneered. "I'm 18, I can make my own decisions, so how dare you try and take my choice away."

"Well, what's your fucking choice then?"

Harry jumped off the table, and fell on Draco, knocking him to the floor. Harry stopped his head from hitting the floor and pulled him into a kiss. Draco started to push him back, but gave in eventually, clutching Harry to him. When Harry pulled back, he declared he'd made his choice. Draco just nodded, stroking Harry's hair. They smiled at each other and climbed off the floor.

"So, sensing a soulmate, anything else important I should know straight away?"

Harry thought for a while when his mind came to one issue. "Male demons can get pregnant, but I don't know about half demons."

Draco thought for a moment, deciding they should think about that after dinner, when they had the time, Harry agreed, and they walked towards the door, finding that Snape hadn't locked it and that they were free to leave. Presumptuous bastard.

 _ **~o0o~**_

"Harry! Thank God you're okay," Hermione called, running over to him.

He'd made peace with Hermione, it wasn't hard, seeing as we're so close. But Ron, he still wasn't happy. Hermione hugged him, and he smiled. She asked what was up, but Harry just shrugged, trying to keep his relationship a secret until Draco was ready. Harry walked over to his table and sat between Draco and Neville.

"So Neville, what did Professor Snape want to see you about?" Harry winked.

"What, you know?!" Neville whispered, panicking.

"Well I didn't, but Snape didn't ask to see you," Harry grinned. "That was me, and want you to visit him again. I've caught you staring at him, and I know he'd be interested…if there was something to be interested in."

Neville gaped at Harry, who just comfortably settled down and started to eat. Halfway through dinner, he subtly moved one hand under the table and started to stroke Draco's leg. Draco's eyes widened, but he tried not to react as Harry slowly caressed his thighs. As he reached for Draco's crotch, Draco grabbed his wrist to stop him, and subtly shook his head.

"Not here," Draco smiled.

Harry grinned, "Then let's get out of here."

 _ **~o0o~**_

 _(Neville Longbottom)_

I took a huge breath, trying to hold onto my courage as I knocked on Professor Snape's door. When he answered the door, he was just in his trousers and shirt, with his shirt buttons open, flashing his torso. I nearly lost my breath, so I tried to focus on the clock behind Snape, rather than his body. Snape was shocked to see me and asked why I was even there.

"I need to talk to you," I mumbled. "It's pretty important."

Snape stepped aside to let me past, and I tried to control myself as I walked in. He asked what was important, and I took a deep breath, explaining what Harry had implied. Snape's eyes narrowed, saying that Harry should keep his nose out of other people's business.

"So is it true, that you're interested in me?" I smiled.

"It doesn't matter," Snape replied, face impassive. "Why are you smiling?"

"Because, I can tell you do," I grinned, arms crossed. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. I mean, if I wasn't interested, I wouldn't be here, right?"

Snape gaped at me, and I laughed, reaching up to close his mouth for him. When our skin met, it sent a jolt through me, and I bit my bottom lip. Snape looked hesitant, his hand slowly rising toward my face, so I brought it to my cheek, and leaned into the touch. I heard Snape's intake of breath, and my teacher looked me straight in the eye, building an intense atmosphere around us. I leaned up and kissed him, just like I had the night before, but this time he kissed back. He brought me into his arms, deepening the kiss, holding me by the hips.

"Just so you know, my bedroom's joined to my office," Snape smirked. "Just through that door."

I looked in the direction of the door and whispered close to Snape's ear, so he could feel the tickle of my breath. "Lead the way."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: A New Brother**

About a month later, Harry was walking to Charms, and as he headed past his father's office, he heard crying. He knocked twice and walked in, where he was faced with his father who had his head flat on his desk. Harry rushed over, asking his father what was wrong, his voice laced with concern. Snape looked up at Harry, his eyes red from tears and frowned that he was pregnant with a little boy. Harry congratulated his dad, giving him a bright smile and I hug.

"But what about Neville, we've only been together for a month, and he's so supportive, he comes to see me every chance he gets, and stays with me at night, I can't lose him, Harry, I can't. He's too young to be a dad."

"He's supportive, surely he won't just leave you," Harry smiled. "And I think Neville will be a great father."

"So does Madam Pomfrey, she's the only one that knows," Snape smiled. "I mean, she did the test."

Harry smiled, as Snape shooed him off to class. He felt ok with leaving him on his own, knowing Neville, he would probably pop over to see him, not that Snape will tell him, cos Snape will wait until night when they could definitely be alone. Harry left Snape to mark whatever papers were in front of him and headed off to Charms.

All through his first lesson, Harry thought about a demon's ability to get pregnant, now that it was confirmed that he could, and was embarrassed that he'd forgotten it. That's when the worry and panic set in, as he remembered they forgot to have that talk about protection, and that they hadn't been safe for the whole month they were together. For the entire hour and a half, Harry sat there worrying over pregnancy, and Draco's reaction if he was pregnant. He decided the best thing to do was to go and see Madam Pomfrey, so he'd know whether or not he was for sure.

By the time the lesson had finished, and Harry was in the Hospital Wing, he was so tense and tired, that he just wanted to go to bed. Madam Pomfrey was as attentive as usual but was under the assumption he'd had a Quidditch accident.

"Madam Pomfrey, I'm not hurt, but my dad said you saw him today," Harry frowned.

"Oh, are you looking for a test?" Madam Pomfrey smiled. "You're a little young don't you think."

Harry shrugged, "I guess I forgot I wasn't just like everyone else."

Madam Pomfrey nodded and asked Harry to try and relax so that she could do a brief detection spell. Harry relaxed as best he could, given his current situation, and it didn't take long to get a result. Madam Pomfrey smiled, announcing that the result was negative, so Harry wasn't pregnant. Harry breathed out, not realising his breath had been held, and his muscles felt weak. He thanked Madam Pomfrey for wasting her time to help him and left the Hospital Wing. He thought about turning up late to his next lesson, but thought it would be better to get some rest, he was way too stressed.

 _ **~o0o~**_

Harry woke up after hearing a loud noise, and when his eyes flew open, he noticed Draco standing at the door, with Ron and Hermione behind him, their faces covered in fear and concern. Ron tried to get in past Draco, and Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but Draco moved in and closed the door in their faces. When he turned back to face his lover, his face was covered in relief, and he came to wrap his arms around Harry.

"Is this where you've been all day," Draco smiled. "You had me worried sick."

Harry tilted his head, "What do you mean 'all day'?"

"You've been missing since the first lesson, and its dinner now," Draco frowned, "Have you honestly slept that long?"

Harry nodded, rubbing his eyes. Draco placed the back of his hand against Harry's head, checking for a fever. Harry slapped it away with a smile, but Draco just glared. Harry kissed him lightly, promising him he was alright. Draco loosened up, bringing Harry in for a bigger kiss. He asked Harry why he'd been cooped up in his room all day if he wasn't sick.

"Well it started this morning when I found out Snape is pregnant," Harry smiled.

"Aww, now you'll have a little brother or sister." Draco frowned, "But that doesn't explain why you're in here."

"Well, we didn't have that chat about protection, and I just thought that because we weren't safe, that I'd be pregnant too. I was panicking so much I had to go see Madam Pomfrey, and she tested me. I was relieved when it came back negative, but the stress made me tired. I went to sleep, and now here we are."

Draco glared at Harry for a moment, asking if it would be that bad for him to end up pregnant by him. Harry kissed his frown-line covered forehead, explaining that he was only worried that Draco wouldn't want the pressure of a baby, and maybe not want to be with him if he was pregnant. That just made Draco angrier, as he sneered at Harry and walked away.

"So that's what you think, that I'd just up and leave if I got you pregnant." Draco spat. "Wow, you think so highly of me."

Harry tried to defend himself, but Draco wasn't having it as he turned away. Harry broke out in tears, and he hardly knew why, because he'd never let Draco see him cry, but could tell it was the demon in him seeking penance for his mistake, and begging for forgiveness. Harry felt so embarrassed to be crying and tried to stop as he wiped his tears away.

Draco came back over to him, looking ashamed of himself as he sat beside his blubbering boyfriend, and wrapped his arms around him. Draco apologised for going off on one but swore to Harry that no matter what happened, he'd be there for him and that he'd always love him.

"Forget about dinner," Draco smiled, leaning in to kiss Harry's wet cheeks. "I want to apologise properly, and show you just how much I care."

 _ **~o0o~**_

 _(Severus Snape)_

I shook as I waited for Neville to come by like he did every night. I shook as I waited for him, remembering all the sweet things he'd said to me, and how he'd stood by me, even when I told him what I was, and what responsibilities he now had. Neville truly is such a loving, kind boy. And I couldn't bear it if I lost him now, not after all these years of wanting.

The door opened, and Neville came in grinning, strutting right up to me to plant a big kiss on my lips. His lips were so warm, so soft. His cheerful smile faded with concern as he saw the worry on my face. He asked me what I was worried about, and I smiled at how easy it was for him to read my emotions, like an open book.

"There's something very important I forgot to tell you about, and now I have to face the consequences of my mistake," I snuffled. "I'm pregnant, I should have told you it was possible in the beginning, but I got lost in the passion of it all. I'm so sorry."

I prepared myself for the worst, as Neville looked down in confusion. I was ready to drop things with Neville, so he could live his life and act his age when he looked back up with tears in his eyes and a huge smile spread across his face. I didn't understand.

"Oh Merlin, I'm gonna be a dad," Neville laughed.

He wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me down to kiss me, caressing my neck, jaw and lips with kisses. I was panting for breath, asking why he wasn't confused and ready to leave me to take the responsibility.

"Well, it may be your fault we're in this mess, but I love you." Neville smiled. "And now I know that I don't have to sacrifice a family because of my sexuality. You really are amazing, and everything I could ever dream of."

I broke out in relieved laughter, kissing my mate, saying he was good for me. Neville blushed and wanted to know if I wanted to be with him forever. I smiled that I couldn't think of anything that would make me happier, and he dropped down onto one knee.

"Then will you do me the honour of being my husband?" Neville proposed. "Maybe not this month, or even this year, but I want you to be mine. Forever."

I was speechless. My voice had abandoned me, right when I needed it. I just nodded and stood there as Neville kissed me, thanking me for making him the happiest man alive, pulling me towards the door to my bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: A New Mr Snape**

A single tear fell from Harry's eye as he looked at the adorable scene in front of him. 6 months of planning, and now he was the best man to the most beautiful wedding. He wiped the tear away as he passed his father and his friend their rings, and smiled as they recited their vows to one another.

"I now pronounce you husband, and husband," Remus grinned. "You may now kiss the groom."

Neville and Sev held each other close as they brought their lips together. Harry looked to survey the room, noticing the joyful disgust on everyone's faces. It reminded him of when he and Draco went public, how everyone was happy for him, but…not used to him snogging Draco almost all the time. He looked down at his baby brother, smiling at the rather big baby bump, and hoping he was a good big brother.

As the first dance played, Harry marvelled at his father's ability to dance, even with a huge baby in his belly. Harry continued to stuff the buffet food in his mouth, as Draco snuck up behind him and made him jump. Harry slapped his arm as Draco laughed, and hardly noticed as he was pulled towards the dancefloor. When he realised what was going on, he attempted to pull away, knowing his dance skills were worse than poor. But Draco pulled him along anyway.

As they stood on the dancefloor, Hermione's choice of music came on, one Harry had heard. It was "I don't want to miss a thing", but he couldn't remember the artist. As the lyrics started, Draco started to sing along quietly, and Harry was surprised to know that he knew the song but didn't bother questioning it.

Draco looked Harry straight in the eyes as he sang, "I don't close my eyes, I don't fall asleep, cos I'd miss you, babe. And I don't wanna miss a thing."

Harry smiled, he'd always thought Draco was an arrogant, stubborn asshole, and he can be but he's also sweet, and caring and beyond loving. Harry couldn't believe they'd been together for 7 months, even though Draco hadn't actually told his parents. He wrote to them frequently, well his mother anyway, but never mentioned Harry. At first, Harry was worried about whether that meant Draco wasn't really committed to him, that was until Draco made their relationship public. Now Harry didn't mind, and he was actually trying to get Mrs Malfoy out of Azkaban early.

As the song drew to a close, Sirius and Remus came over and asked if they could speak to Harry for a while. Draco smiled, heading off to Pansy while Harry walked with Remus and Sirius to the buffet table. Harry munched on half the pork pies as Remus explained the deal of getting Narcissa out of Azkaban, and Sirius smiled that it went down well and that she would be released within a month.

"Wow, that's great," Harry grinned, talking over the huge bit of pork pie in his mouth. "I'll go tell Draco the good news. See you later."

Harry left the buffet table and searched around for Draco, but his boyfriend was nowhere to be seen. He asked Pansy if she knew where he went, and she smiled that Theodore Nott took him outside to speak to him about something supposedly important. Harry thanked her, and headed for the door, leaving the Great Hall. He looked left down at the empty, cold corridor, and when he turned right he wished he hadn't.

Draco was pressed up against a wall, his hands resting on Nott's chest as they kissed. It was just how he kissed Harry. Harry could feel the tears fall from his eyes as his heart slowly shattered. He'd had such high hopes for their future, and now he knew that Draco never really loved him. It was why he didn't tell his mother. At that point, Draco turned to look at Harry, who couldn't bear to look at him.

Harry turned away and ran, hoping he could hide before Draco caught up with him. He turned the corner, and fled into the hospital wing, hoping Draco hadn't seen him go in. He sunk to the fall as he heard Draco run towards the door, and sighed as the footsteps carried on. He couldn't believe that he'd let Draco use him. He'd believed the bastard when he denied it 7 months ago, and now he wished he hadn't believed him. He felt a soft hand on his shoulder and jumped up to see Madam Pomfrey's concerned face.

"I'm sorry if I woke you," Harry sniffed, wiping his tears.

"Really Harry, you didn't, the loud music is keeping me awake," she smiled. "While you're here, would you like another test?"

Harry thought about rejecting the offer but thought it would be better if he knew he could leave the cheating douchebag without having the guilt of separating his child from one of his fathers. So he agreed. Madam Pomfrey waved her hand over his stomach, smiling as she announced he was about a month pregnant.

"And with twins too," she smiled. "Two little boys."

Harry started to cry again, knowing that now he could never truly rid himself of Draco, but thanked Madam Pomfrey and left for his dorm room, hoping to sleep on the idea of him being a month pregnant, so he could rationally decide what to do on the matter of custody.

 _ **~o0o~**_

"There you are babe," Draco sighed when Harry came into the room. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

Draco came towards Harry, who just raised his hand, stopping Draco in his tracks. Draco looked at him in confusion as he walked over to their bed, trying to push them back into two single beds. Draco asked what Harry thought he was doing, but Harry just ignored him.

"Look, I know what you're thinking, but I promise you it's not what happened. Me and Theo used to have a thing, but that was years ago before I fell in love with you. He said he'd been waiting to get me on my own, so he could convince me that we weren't right together and that I should be with him." Draco frowned. "He kissed me, but I tried to push him away. I swear, I'd never hurt you like that. Please believe me."

Harry stopped pushing the beds and looked at Draco, who looked worried. Harry was about to hiss that it looked like Draco was enjoying it and that he should just stay away from him, and the twins. But then the door opened.

Harry looked past Draco at Theo, who casually entered the room with a smile. He kissed Draco on the cheek as he passed him, but headed straight to Harry, grinning. Theo laughed at the tears in Harry's eyes and blamed it on him trying to get between him and his lover. He smiled that it was only a matter of time before Draco realised that Harry wasn't good enough, and come running back.

"Oh yeah. And," Theo started, backhanding Harry across the face. "Stay away from him for now on."

Theo turned to Draco with a grin, reaching out for him. But Draco just moved past him to check on Harry. Harry pushed him away, and Theo just tried to pull Draco out of the room, wanting them to be together like they had been before the war.

"Get off me Theo, I don't love you, I never did," Draco scowled. "We had a fling, years ago, but I don't love you, I love Harry. And I always will, even if he doesn't love me."

Harry looked into Draco's eyes, and Draco just leaned down to kiss the start of a red mark on Harry's face. When they looked back to Theo, they could see the hatred in his eyes for Harry, and he stepped forward for round two. But Draco wasn't gonna let that happen, as he stood protectively in front of Harry, glaring down at Nott.

"If you dare raise your hand to him again, I'll rip your arm out its socket."

A tear ran down Nott's face as he ran out of the room, leaving Draco with Harry, and slamming the door behind him. Draco asked Harry if he was ok, but kept his distance. Harry couldn't help himself as he threw himself into Draco's arms and sobbed, letting out all his pain from seeing Draco with someone else.

"It's ok. I promise you, it was just a fling years ago, and I don't feel anything for him. I love you."

Harry smiled, "I have to tell you something. I'm pregnant."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: A New Engagement**

Draco's face went blank, as he just stared at Harry, trying to comprehend what he'd just been told. Harry was worried that Draco wasn't going to say anything because that would just leave him uncertain. All of a sudden, Draco asked how far along, and Harry replied that he was about a month pregnant. Draco just burst out into a smile, and fell to his knees, nuzzling Harry's belly.

"A beautiful baby, I can't believe it."

"Actually, it's 'babies'. I'm having twins." Harry smiled.

An even bigger smile rippled over Draco's face and started kissing Harry's belly repeated, lifting up his shirt to kiss his bearskin. Harry giggled at the touch, feeling ticklish. Draco grinned slyly, and raspberried Harry's stomach, making Harry fall on one of the beds in a fit of laughter. Draco kissed along Harry's belly before leaning up to kiss his face.

"I want to ask you something because I love you so much, I couldn't bear the thought of being without you. I need you, and you need me, and now we have a family together. I could only think of one thing that would make me happier. Harry, my love, will you marry me?"

Harry's mind went blank, it was totally unexpected but entirely welcome. Harry grinned as he accepted, and Draco kissed him quickly before reaching into his bedside table. He took out a little box and opened it, revealing an engagement ring, with a shiny silver band, and two overlapping hearts, one an emerald, the other a ruby. Draco took it out the box, and slid it onto Harry's finger, before kissing it lightly, then kissing him.

 _ **~o0o~**_

The wedding bells played, everyone turned to the back of the church, waiting for Draco to stroll down the aisle. The doors opened, and Draco stood there, with a little bouquet of white roses and white veil. The first thing people noticed though, was the dress. Draco had actually walked into the room, in a pale white wedding dress, that bounced out at the hips. He gave a little twirl in the doorway, making people giggle, and walked up the aisle. He smiled at Harry as he approached the altar, and stood beside his lover.

As soon as the ceremony started, Hermione was in tears, probably from a mixture of laughter and happiness, and Severus looked close. He rested his head on Neville's shoulder, who was holding the baby in his arms. He was just adorable, Frank Tobias Snape. He giggled quietly, and Neville rocked him, shushing him as Remus began the vows. The ceremony was long, but also romantic, and a little comical. In the end, he said Harry could kiss his bride, and he did so. The first dance was easy on him, Draco made it easy, even if he was 7 months pregnant.

"You look beautiful by the way," Harry smiled.

Draco blushed, "You don't look too bad yourself. Anyway, you should wait to see what I'm wearing under this dress."

"Which is?" Harry grinned.

Draco leaned in close, whispering right into his ear. "Nothing."

Harry's blood sang in his veins, his whole body wanted some fun with Draco. Harry started to feel the babies move like they wanted to dance too. He giggled as he told Draco, who rubbed his belly with a contempt smiled. Draco had never really been loved as a child, he was more of a trophy than a son, but that was going to change for his kids.

"I'll love them so much, and they'll still be sleeping in their parents' bed when they were 15."

"I can't wait to get this baby out of me," Harry smiled. "It's not so fun with the sore boobs, the cravings and the kicking."

Draco laughed, "Next comes the constant crying, the lack of sleep and the sexless marriage."

"If babies meant a sexless marriage most of the Weasleys wouldn't be here," Harry smirked.

Draco chuckled, spin Harry in his arms, planting a sweet soft kiss on his lips. Draco had never really been liked, possibly because he was a twat, but after Harry, everything started getting better, and he couldn't wait to have his babies crawling around, making noise and needing him. He liked being needed, and that's why life with Harry was so easy.

 _ **~o0o~**_

 _(Severus Snape)_

"I'm so happy for them," I smiled. "My little boy's really married."

Frank started to cry, so I rocked him a little, smiling that he was my little boy too. Neville wrapped his arm around me, and we headed off outside, so we could apparate home. I shivered a little because of the cold, so Neville stood behind me and cuddled me properly, as he kissed the top of my head.

"I'm happy for them too, now they can be as happy as we are," Neville grinned. "I love you Sev."

I chuckled, "I love you too."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: A New Family**

"Wow, 15 hours of labour was so worth it," Draco beamed.

"Easy for you to say," Harry smiled.

They looked over the cot at their beautiful babies, their beautiful baby boys. Harry reached down, picking up Aries Orion Malfoy, and stroking his soft face. He rocked him in his arms, Draco bent down to pick up their other little boy, Leo Scorpius Malfoy.

"Why did you name our children after constellations?" Harry smiled.

"Because they're my little stars," Draco blushed, stoking Leo's head.

They smiled at each other, and back at their little stars. No doubt they'd be strong little fuckers, very powerful wizards, just like their daddies. Harry set Aries down, sticking his dummy in his mouth, and Draco did the same with Leo. Draco looked down at his babies, cuddling Harry close to him as they fell into dreamland.

"What are we naming the next two," Harry joked.

"There aren't enough constellations for all our babies Harry," Draco smirked.

They laughed, holding each other close, with the hope of never having to let go. Never.

 _ **~o0o~**_

"Come on dad, we'll be late for the train," Leo moaned.

"Be quiet Leo, we have hours," Aries smiled. "You're just impatient."

"No, I'm not," Leo shouted.

"Please kids," Harry smiled, bouncing down the stairs. "No arguing before lunchtime, remember?"

Draco bounded down shortly after, and together they headed down to King's Cross Station, Platform 9 ¾. They met Ron and Hermione at the entrance, with little Rosie Weasley. Rosie and Aries started talking, laughing about something, and Leo started talking to Ron. Hermione looked beat, she had little Nathan on the way.

They all burst through to platform 9 ¾, nearly bumping into Frank and Lily, who greeted their big brother with a big hug. Frank hugged Leo, and they skipped off to load their stuff on the train. Aries helped Lily carry her trunks to the train, and boarded. They stood on the platform, Ron and Hermione, Draco and Harry, and Severus and Neville, waving to their children as they headed off on their first year at Hogwarts, as they headed off as one big family.

* * *

Literally pulled an all-nighter, so I wrote crap to waste time, and this is what came out, so that's why the plot is weak, but it was a fun idea.


End file.
